FF EXO When The Wind Is Blowing (Chapter 2)
by scyeunmi
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia, bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi, akan berat bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang membuat semua dariku melemah, tak apa jika aku yang merasakan sakitnya, lembar-lembar kehidupan akan membuatku mempelajari apa artinya cinta dan hidup sebenarnya"


Author :

scyeunmi

Title:

When The Wind is Blowing (바람이 부는 때)

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Anne Xi (OC)

Xi Luhan

Hwang Jinri (OC)

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Song Eun Mi (OC)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : PG- 15

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst, Tragic

/

LUHAN's POV

Hari sudah malam tepatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST aku pulang menuju rumah bersama adikku satu-satunya.

Sampailah aku ke rumah yang tidak berukuran besar namun cukup nyaman bagiku, badanku letih sekali rasanya aku ingin tidur di kasur, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Ah insomnia itu datang lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, ternyata Anne.

"Ada apa kau ke kamarku Anne?"

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa tidur Oppa." Jawabnya sambil memegang boneka stitch kecil hadiah dari Chanyeol sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu.

"Ya kesinilah aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Pintaku kepada Anne. Dia menurut dan langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirihnya tampaknya dia sangat lelah sekali hari ini.

"Aniya, hanya saja kau kelihatan sangat letih. Gwaenchanha?" Ujarku sambil menatap wajahnya, dia pucat sekali. Ah apakah dia sakit?

"Gwaenchanha Oppa. Waeyo?"

"Kau sangat pucat." Jawabku sambil memegang keningnya astaga badannya panas sekali.

"Badanmu panas sekali, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Ujarku panik. Disaat seperti ini memang susah mengurus satu-satunya adikku. Dia memang sering sakit semenjak kedua orangtua kami meninggalkan kami sendiri. Oh Tuhan, sembuhkanlah dia...

"Ne Gwaencha..." Jawabnya terpotong dan seketika pingsan dengan mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya.

"Anne-Ah! Anne-Ah! Ireona! Ireonaa!" Teriakku sambil mengangkatnya ke kasur aku terlalu khawatir dengannya.

"EOTTEOKHAE? AKH! Luhan Baboyaa!" Teriakku histeris tanpa sadar. Aku gak tau harus berbuat apa...

Aku teringat oleh Jinri dia bisa membantuku membawa Anne ke rumah sakit. Seketika aku mengambil Handphone ku dan menghubunginya.

"Yeobosseo? Jinri-Ah! Ppaliyaa... Anne pingsan dan ia mimisan!" Ujarku panik tidak menentu.

"Mwo? Yaya... Aku akan segera kesana... Gidaryo!" Jawab Jinri dari telepon seberang.

Aku hanya duduk dan mengambil kompresan air es untuk mengambil tindakan pertama. Tuhan... Eomma, Appa! Tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa...

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Tangisanku tersadar oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu luar. Aku membukakan pintu dan ternyata Jinri sudah sampai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anne?" Tanya Jinri yang sama paniknya denganku.

"Mollayo... Lebih baik kita bawa ia kerumah sakit sekarang! Kajja." Perintahku dan aku segera menggendong Anne ke mobil dan Jinri membantu menata barang-barang Anne.

Sampailah di rumah sakit. Tuhan semoga Anne baik-baik saja. Perasaanku tidak bisa tenang. Berkecamuk kesana-kemari pikiranku hancur entah apa yang bisa aku lakuin selain hanya bisa terdiam.

"Uisa.. Bagaimana keadaan Anne?" Tanyaku panik kepada dokter yang merawat Anne.

"Untuk sekarang kami belum bisa memastikan, sepertinya sih Dia hanya terlalu letih, dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Anda siapanya?" Tanya dokter tersebut setelah menjawab perkataanku.

"Saya Oppa nya! Dia adik saya dok!" Jawabku yang sudah mulai agak tenang ketika tau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Anne.

"Oh baiklah, dia selalu mengucap nama 'Chanyeol' tadi. Kalau saya boleh tau Chanyeol Nuguya?" Tanya dokter itu. Ah sudah pasti Anne memikirkannya.

"Ya, dia sahabat kami waktu kecil dok! Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawabku yang disusul anggukan Jinri.

"Ah... Ne, saya pergi dulu ya. Nanti saya akan menyuruh suster untuk memantau perkembangan kesehatannya." Ujar dokter itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Keheningan sesaat ketika kami memasuki kamar Anne dirawat.

"Luhan Oppa! Aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam, besok sebelum bekerja kusempatkan datang kemari.. Annyeong!" Pamit Jinri. Dialah sahabat kami satu-satunya yang kami ketahui dia sangat baik, penolong, ramah, cantik, dan berbudi pekerti. Aku sangat senang kepadanya.

"Ah Ne, gomawo Jinri-Ah!" Ujarku berterima kasih dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku terdiam menatap yeoja dongsaengku yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dialah satu-satunya yang kupunya.

"Anne-ah cepatlah sembuh, Arasseo?" Ujarku berbicara sendiri yang tanpa sadar kulakukan. Ah sudahlah

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Aku hanya diam menatap kursi kosong di sebelahku, ada apa dengan Anne? Mengapa dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini? Bukankah dia baru masuk kemarin?

"Anne-Ah Eodisseo?" gumamku tak sadar sambil memainkan pulpen di jari jemariku. Setelah cukup lama termenung, aku tersadar… Ah, kenapa kau Chan? Kau terus memikirikan yeoja itu, apakah aku suka dengannya? Ah jangan-jangan! Andwae Chan-Ah!

Sehari… Dua hari… Tiga hari… seterusnya hingga seminggu Anne tidak datang ke Universitas.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor Universitas dengan menendang-nendang benda apa saja yang kutemui . tiba-tiba aku melihat yeoja yang tak lain adalah Anne sendiri bersama namja yang kemarin kulihat. Aku tidak memperdulikan namja itu lagi dan berlari menghampiri Anne.

"Hei Anne, Gwaenchanha? Kenapa kau sudah seminggu tidak masuk kuliah?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ah… aku hanya sakit mungkin kelelahan." Jawab Anne itu tertatih lemah. Tuhan, aku paling tidak bisa melihat yeoja yang sedang sakit dan suara tertatih.

"Ya, lain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu tidak boleh kecapekan. Arasseo?" timpal namja yang bersama dengan Anne itu.

"Hei, kau temannya Anne?" sambung namja itu dan bertanya padaku.

"Ah Ne," jawabku dengan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini.

"Ya aku Oppa nya Anne tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya dia baru sembuh sakit. Aku harus pergi ke universitasku dulu. Anne-ssi Oppa pergi dulu ya Annyeong." Ujar namja itu kepada kami dan berpesan kepadaku ah ternyata dia Oppanya Anne hmm… aku kira dia siapa.-.

/

ANNE's POV

Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara bebas setelah seminggu didekam oleh hawa rumah sakit yang begitu mencekam… entah kenapa aku selalu tidak betah jika aku dirawat inap. Seakan jika keluar itu adalah surga bagiku. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, hmm… sudah dua bulan ini aku sudah dua kali keluar masuk rumah sakit dengan alasan yang sama yaitu mimisan dan kemudian pingsan. Memang sekilas dianggap remeh, dokter tidak memberitahukanku maupun Luhan Oppa. Ya Tuhan jikalau memang aku sakit sembuhkanlah aku. Jika tidak berilah aku ketahanan fisik yang kuat… aku ingin melihat semua bahagia karenaku walaupun harus aku yang merasakan sakitnya.. gwaenchanha…

"Hei! Anne-ssi!" ujar Chanyeol yang tatkala mengagetkanku dan membuka tangannya tepat di hadapanku yang sontak membuatku sadar.

"Eh, iya mianhae," ujarku sambil tersenyum hampa.

"Hmm.. kau sakit apa kemarin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah aku dan dia duduk di kelas.

"Mollayo… eojjeomyeon hanya sakit biasa paling kecapekan saja," ujarku enteng dengan meremehkan ini semua.

"Hmmm… Get Well Soon okay," ujarnya yang tersenyum kepadaku memamerkan senyumnya yang indah dengan deretan giginya yang rapi membuatku sontak mengingat masa laluku bersamanya… sungguh kenangan yang indah, Anne! Kau harus kuat!

/

Hari demi hari waktu demi waktu seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Baekhyun sudah mengetahuiku dan Jinri. Begitupula dengan Luhan Oppa sudah tau semuanya.. Chanyeol tinggal bersama Baekhyun bersama dengan sepupunya Sehun. Yah hanya saja sayang sekali Chanyeol harus kehilangan ingatannya dan membuatnya hampir hilang bahkan sudah hilang. Biarlah ingatan dia pulih seiring berjalan dengan waktu… kita tidak bisa memaksakannya bukan? Itu sangat tidak baik…

/

Pagi itu adalah weekend yang menyenangkan bagiku. Aku terus menyunggingkan senyum.

"Wah ini hari yang cerah!" ujarku sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan Oppa dan menonton bersamanya.

"Kau sangat mood hari ini apa yang membuatmu begitu? Chanyeol-kah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa namja yang kemarin-kemarin yang menghampirimu itu Chanyeol?" ujar Luhan Oppa yang tidak berhenti-berhenti bicara.

"Hahaha… Mianhae Oppa.. tapi kau tau sendiri keadaanya sekarang, sama saja dia tidak mengenali diriku yang dulu," jawabku pasrah.

"Sudahlah, semua akan berjalan dengan baik seiring dengan waktu…," tutur Luhan Oppa. Memang di usianya yang mau menginjak 20 tahun dia sudah sedewasa ini. Memang Luhan adalah Oppa terbaik bagiku.

"Ya… arasseo!"

"Apakah hari ini kau ingin keluar? Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota, kau mau ikut?" ajak Luhan Oppa. Wah sangat menyenangkan sudah lama aku tidak keluar berhubung karena kerja dan kuliah libur it's a free time!

"Tentu! Tunggu aku ya, aku akan bersiap-siap chakkaman," jawabku sambil berjalan ria dan mengambil tas slempang kecilku.

"I'm ready boss!" jawabku sambil memperagakan tangan sedang hormat.

"Hahaha… sudahlah ayo!" ujar Luhan Oppa yang mengacak rambutku dan menarik tanganku.

"Yak Oppa rambutnya berantakan!" teriakku kesal.

"Hahaha… sudahlah Anne," jawab Luhan tidak memperdulikan.

Luhan Oppa pun menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat ke taman kota. Ah sungguh mengasyikkan~~~

Tibalah aku dan Luhan Oppa ke taman ah rasanya enak sekali di sini…

"Oppa aku mau ice cream kita beli yuk! Boleh kan?" ujarku manja terhadap Luhan.

"Dasar kau dongsaeng!" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ada-ada saja…

Tanganku langsung mengambil Ice Cream yang diberikan Luhan Oppa. Dengan spontan aku berbalik arah… yah mungkin aku berbalik ke arah yang salah. Kedua mataku menangkap sosok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol dan yeoja disampingnya. Tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan ice cream-ku.. Luhan Oppa sontak berbalik ke arahku dan melihat sama persis yang kulihat. Tak sengaja air mataku jatuh satu per satu entah apa semua ini? Apakah aku cinta dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa sampai sesakit ini? Waeyo?

Kurasakan tangan Luhan Oppa memegang pundakku dan bolak balik menatap ke arahku dan ke arah Chanyeol.. mungkin dia tau apa isi hatiku.

Aku terisak… aku cuma terdiam saja…

"Anne-Ah! Lebih baik kita pulang saja ayo!" ajak Luhan Oppa yang tidak kujawab. Aku hanya menurut dan berbalik ke belakang dan jalan dirangkul oleh Luhan Oppa… yah… seberapa besar pengorbananku 10 tahun menunggu semuanya. Inikah hasilnya? Anne kau terlalu banyak mengharap!

Tanpa sadar aku membanting pintu kamarku dan menangis di balkon. Tuhan… beginikah sakitnya? Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Aku suka sama Chanyeol! Tapi dengan itu aku bisa apa?

"Anne-Ah! Anne-Ah! Buka pintunya!" teriak Luhan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku.

"Anne-Ah! Naega Gwaenchanha? Ayolah!" ujar Luhan lagi yang menggedor pintu kamarku. Mungkin karena dia tidak sabar dia langsung membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

/

LUHAN's POV

Aku mendapati dongsaengku yang sedang di balkon. Aku tau perasaan dia sekarang pasti sangatlah rumit untuk menjadi dia saat ini.

ANNE's POV

"Anne-Ah!" panggil Luhan Oppa kepadaku. Aku tidak menjawab hanya saja menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku.

"Ne?" jawabku dengan suara yang kurubah sedini mungkin tetapi tetap saja hasilnya bahwa Luhan Oppa udah mengetahui aku nangis dari sejak aku di taman. Huh.-.

"Hei! Sudahlah aku buat coklat panas tuh! Mau tidak?" tawar Luhan Oppa. Ngapain juga Oppa buat coklat panas siang-siang gini?

"Siang-siang kok buat coklat panas?" tanyaku yang spontan berbalik arah ke Luhan Oppa.

"Aigo! Dongsaengku nangis gara-gara namja! Matamu sudah merah banget itu bengkak lagi," jawab Luhan Oppa yang bermaksud menghiburku dengan candaan nya. Walaupun yah begitu deh…

"Hmm.. iyaiya,"

"Kau janji tidak akan sedih lagi?" tanya Luhan Oppa kepadaku.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah Anne…" jawab Luhan Oppa yang terpotong oleh kata-kataku.

"Bagaimana bisa sudah 10 tahun aku menunggunya. Dia tidak mengingatku itu wajar… tapi dengan ini apakah aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerimanya? Aku masih labil Oppa! Aku belum bisa mengontrol semuanya." Jawabku yang sedikit menekankan kata-kataku yang tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi dan kali ini mimisan itu keluar lagi.

"Anne-Ah! Gwaenchanha? Kau baru sembuh jangan pikirkan dia dulu, nanti bisa-bisa kondisimu drop lagi… ini pake saputanganku." Jawab Luhan Oppa sambil menyodorkan saputangan miliknya.

"Ayolah kau belum meminum obatmu juga. Sekalian ya aku bawakan coklat panasnya, tunggu sebentar disini." Ujar Luhan Oppa yang kemudian turun mengambilkan obat dan coklat panas untukku. Aku merasa bersalah sudah bicara tidak sopan dengannya. Oppa sangat baik denganku.

Luhan Oppa kembali dengan membawakan obat dan secangkir coklat panas untukku.

"Oppa… Mianhae, aku sudah berbicara sedikit kasar pada Oppa, aku tidak sengaja." Jawabku tertunduk.

"Sudahlah.. Oppa tau perasaanmu sekarang kamu minum obat dan coklat panasnya, jangan lupa kamu istirahat ya," kata Luhan Oppa yang begitu perhatian dengan dongsaeng labil sepertiku…

"Oppa! Aku sayang Oppa! Cuma Oppa yang kupunya.. Oppa! Jangan tinggalkan aku ya... Oppa Jangan pergi duluan ya... Biar aku saja! Aku ingin melihat Oppa bahagia dan orang yang kucintai bahagia walaupun harus aku yang merasakan sebaliknya. Yaksok!" Pintaku kepada Oppaku.

"Hei kenapa kau berbicara aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan Oppa.

"Ah Gwaenchanha... Aku ingin semuanya bahagia! Yeongwonhi..." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Begitu juga dengan Luhan Oppa.

"Aku kebawah dulu ya." Pamit Luhan Oppa yang kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

/

Hari berlalu, aku semakin tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Semakinku dalami semakinku tersakiti... Dan, penyakit itu kambuh lagi...

Kutelusuri lorong jalan menuju kelas dengan langkahku yang lunglai, rasanya tubuhku lemah sekali...

Kumasuki ruangan kelas yang masih kosong. Akupun duduk dengan memakan bekalku sendirian di kelas.

"Hei! Kau sudah datang?" Sapa seseorang yang ternyata Chanyeol.

"Eh Ne," jawabku tanpa menatapnya, aku tidak kuat untuk ngelakuinnya. Memang semuanya bukan salahnya ini tidak salah siapa-siapa.

"Kau mau?" Tawarku sambil menyodorkan bekal makananku.

"Eh tidak usah repot-repot, aku juga bawa bekal kita makan sama-sama saja." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa henti seakan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku sangat rindu masa-masa kecilku yang indah bersamanya, bermain bersama tetapi apakah dia akan bisa mengingatku lagi? Memori itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari dirinya. Aku tahu itu sangat berat, terlebih lagi aku mencintainya... Tetapi ya sudahlah dia sudah mempunyai yeoja yang dikasihinya. Aku bisa apa?

/

CHANYEOL's POV

"Anne... Waeyo? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Eh.. Aniyo... Hanya saja poni mu sedikit berantakan," jawabnya.

"Ya Gomabtda!"

/

LUHAN's POV

Handphone ku berdering kulihat ternyata dari dokter yang sering merawat Anne. Tuhan, kuharap Anne tidak apa-apa.

"Yeobeosseo?" Ucap seseorang dokter dari seberang sana.

"Ne.. Ada apa uisa?"

"Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sebentar, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hmmm... Ya, kebetulan aku sedang istirahat, baiklah aku akan segera kesana dok."

"Ya, cepatlah."

Aku langsung menaiki sepeda motorku dan melesat ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh uisa seonsaengnim? Apa ini tentang Anne? Kenapa Anne?

/


End file.
